


Tired of Fighting

by kickcows



Series: AkuSai Month Challenge [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isa and Lea used to be the best of friends, but something changed over the course of their collegiate career.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired of Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> This is to fulfill the 5th prompt for the slow burn category of the [AkuSai month challenge](http://misomilk.tumblr.com/post/87702829490/beloved-shippers-of-akusai-the-prompts-have-been) on tumblr. 
> 
> I went with the idea that red is hotheadedness, and blue is the cool/calm exterior. There are also plays on the actual colors, but it's more about the ideas that the two colors tend to represent. This is an AU setting, and I've chosen to use Isa and Lea, rather than Saix and Axel. Please enjoy!

***

He can hear music thumping from down the hallway, letting him know that his roommate was home. Sighing, Isa pulled his keys from his pants pocket, and stopped at the front door. He only hoped that it was just his roommate, as he wasn’t really in the mood to deal with any strangers in their home. School had already been draining enough.

“Isa! Isa! HI ISA!” His roommate shouted over the music, when he didn’t bother to acknowledge the first two greetings upon entering their two bedroom apartment. “ISA, IS IT TOO LOUD?”

He dropped his keys onto the keyring by the door, and gave a quick nod of his head. He didn’t want to shout. He turned back around, and saw that it was just his roommate. The music was reduced to a tolerable level, but still wasn’t quiet enough for his liking. He headed into the kitchen, and grabbed a glass for some water.

“I didn’t think it would bother you.” The whirlwind that was his roommate, Lea, appeared at his side. “Honestly, I wasn’t expecting you home until later. Don’t you have a late class tonight?”

Isa walked over to their sink, and turned the faucet on, flipping the small black switch that allowed filtered water to pour out. “Class was canceled.” He sipped his water. “I need to study, though, so I’d appreciate it if you would keep the noise down.”

“Sheesh. What’s crawled up your ass and died?” Lea’s flaming red locks of hair were in their normal spiky formation, hardly bouncing as his head moved back and forth.

Pushing some of his azure hair back behind his ear, he glared at his roommate. “I don’t know. Maybe it’s the same thing that crawled into your ear and made you deaf.”

“Forget I said anything.” Lea held up his hands, and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Isa alone.

The music disappeared completely, as Lea unplugged his iPod from the stereo. Isa watched him leave the living room, the sound of Lea’s bedroom door slamming making him sigh. It wasn’t like he was asking him to clean the house, or straighten up the bathroom. But, now he felt worse because he had actually told him he needed to get things done. Isa debated about going over to his door to apologize, but then the music began to start again, this time through the closed the door. With a quick roll of his eyes, he headed back towards his own bedroom, located on the other side of their living room.

This behavior had been happening more frequently as of late, and Isa wasn’t sure why. Both he and Lea had known each other for a very long time. They had ended up at the same college together, and after a miserable freshmen year, living in the doors with people neither of them liked, they decided to move off campus together. Both were much happier with the arrangement, as they were able to do their own thing without the other worrying. That is, until recently.

Lea had decided that going to class was now an option, instead of a necessity. Isa didn’t quite understand that logic, and had tried on numerous occasions to get him to see what he was doing was right. But, it always ended up in an argument. Lea wouldn’t listen to anything he said, instead becoming angry quick, as they ended up in a shouting match. Isa was growing tired of it, and really didn’t know how to fix things.

Not that the redhead bringing friends over to hang out were making things better. Isa could feel like he was slowly being replaced, as the same two underclassmen began to come over to their apartment on a regular basis. Whenever these two would show up, he would politely excuse himself, and head to his bedroom, not wishing to be around them. The truth was, it hurt him, and made him upset. He didn’t want these two strangers to see that, and he definitely did not want Lea to see it either.

If these outbursts didn’t end soon, Isa knew that he wouldn’t be able to live here much longer. Not like it seemed the redhead even cared, since he seemed to be doing just fine with his two other friends. Staring blankly at the textbook in front of him, Isa pushed it away and groaned, unable to concentrate, thanks to a certain redhead.

He left his bedroom, taking his notebook with him, and walked back into the living room. He saw that Lea was still holed up in his bedroom, the music still blaring through the closed door. He walked over to their maroon couch, and laid down on it. Just as he was getting settled, the doorbell rang.

Knowing that Lea wouldn’t hear it, he got up and answered the door. “Can I help you?” He asked, before he saw who was at the door. “Oh.”

“He told me to just go to his room.” One of the two children that started to hang around their place, Roxas, was at the door. Isa felt his anger returning, as he quietly seethed. He stepped aside, allowing the blond to enter.

Isa walked back over to the couch, and tried to ignore the knocking on Lea’s bedroom door. “Open up, dude. It’s me.” Roxas said, standing in the hallway.

“Finally!” Lea opened the door, and held it open for Roxas. Isa just happened to glance up at the wrong time, and saw the redhead’s emerald eyes open up, no doubt surprised to see him there. Just as they looked at each other, Lea closed the door, leaving Isa alone.

Grabbing his blue jacket, adorned with a small crescent moon over the left breast, Isa left the apartment, slamming the door behind him. He didn’t care if he was acting immature. He couldn’t stand the thought of being in that apartment, with those two in the bedroom together, doing who knows what. He ran down the flight of stairs, and headed out to the street.

Maybe it would have been better if his class hadn’t been canceled for the night. Honestly, he was glad it was canceled, as he had wanted to talk to Lea. Since their nit picking fights had begun, they had barely said more than two words to each other. And it was starting to wear on him. He didn’t really have any other friends, not that there were others that weren’t trying. A master’s student in his field of study, Xehanort, had been trying to get him to go out with him, but he kept politely saying no.

“Shouldn’t you be in class?” The warm baritone voice of the man he was just thinking about startled him out of his daze. “Or, is Professor Even still ill?”

Isa blinked a few times, trying to register what was being asked of him. “Yes, he canceled class. I was just going to find something to eat.” Except, he had no appetite, but couldn’t think of a better reason for him to be out.  
“Why don’t you let me join you?” Xehanort asked, a smile appearing on his face. “I’m free for the rest of the evening.”

He didn’t know what to say. He wanted to decline, but that meant that he’d have to go back to his apartment. And, that was something he just wasn’t about to do. Deciding it might be a good thing to get out, and experience new things, he decided to say yes.

They walked to a small cafe near the campus, where there wasn’t much wait for a table. As they were seated, Isa took a menu and tried to decide what to eat. There were too many choices, all of which reminded him of his best friend back in their apartment.

“What seems to be on your mind, Isa?” Xehanort asked, as their waitress brought their drinks and took their order. “You seem to be distracted by something.”

Looking up, he saw amber eyes looking back at him. Those amber eyes weren’t the color he had wanted to see, nor was the white hair on his head. He wanted to see emerald and red, Lea’s colors. He began to play with some of his azure hair, preoccupied with the strands.

“Nothing. I mean, I should be at home studying right now. I have a paper I should be working on.” He mumbled, averting his eyes from Xehanort’s. “I was just going to get some coffee, and then head back to my place.”

“Well, then, I appreciate you changing your mind to accommodate me.” Xehanort bowed his head. 

“It’s no -” Isa stopped speaking, as a shock of red hair distracted him.

The words stopped in his throat, as he saw the familiar shock of red hair standing at the hostess stand. It appeared that Lea had decided to come to the same cafe, with both the blond and the brunette. His stomach began to clench, as his nerves began to get the best of him, as the redhead’s eyes saw him. That same wide-eyed look appeared for the briefest of moments, before the hostess took the three of them to the other side of the restaurant.

“Isa?” Xehanort’s voice pulled him back into their conversation. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” He gave a small nod of his head. “Would….would you mind changing seats with me, Xehanort?”  
A dark chuckle came from the man sitting across from him. “Of course. Do you have a stalker?” They both got up from the table, and switched places.

“Something like that.” Isa said.

The rest of the evening went by without a hitch. Surprisingly, he and Xehanort had a lot in common. But, he still couldn’t shake the feeling of wishing for it to be Lea. It took every ounce in him to not turn around to look through the restaurant for him. He knew that he was out having a good time, and he was trying to be doing the same. Every sight of red he saw, he thought of him, and it was beginning to annoy him.

They paid for their bills separately, and walked out of the restaurant together. “Do you think we may have another chance to grab another meal together?” Xehanort asked, as they walked down the street.

“I suppose so.” Isa pulled his hair off the back of his neck, and pulled it into a loose ponytail. “I need to get out more.”

“I tell myself that all the time,” Xehanort chuckled. “Of course, my workload is a lot different from yours. You just have to find a way to balance everything.”

He nodded his head in agreement. “Balance is something I’ve found is difficult to achieve.” He stopped walking, when they came to an intersection. “I live that way. If it’s alright with you, I’d prefer to walk the rest of the way alone.”

“Very well.” Xehanort stepped close to him, and put his arms around his body in an affectionate hug. 

It was all wrong. It didn’t feel good to be hugged by this person. It wasn’t the same as the other hugs he had shared with Lea. His scent was all wrong, and it just didn’t do anything for him. Not that it was supposed to, but he knew that this man liked it. He had made it rather obvious at dinner, but just tried to play aloof. Reluctantly, he returned the hug, fearing it would be too rude if he did not. With a gentle pat on the man’s back, Isa pulled away, and wore a fake smile on his face.

“Thank you, again, for joining me for dinner.” Xehanort replied. “Perhaps I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Isa nodded in acknowledgement. “Have a nice night, Xehanort.” They parted ways, as Isa crossed the intersection, and headed back towards his apartment.

Since he had just seen the redhead at the restaurant, Isa knew he was going to be alone for a bit. He turned the key in the lock, thankful for the silence that greeted him. He took off his jacket, and hung it up by the door, the warmth of the apartment making it not necessary for the extra layer. His hair was still up in its loose ponytail, which he took down. Grabbing a glass of water, he began to head back towards his bedroom.

The front door opened, and slammed, before he got there. “So, are you dating that guy now?” Lea’s threatening voice made him cringe.

“What the hell does it matter?” He asked, his hand on the doorknob.

“It matters because that guy is a sick fuck, Isa.” Lea’s anger was palpable in the room.

He turned around, and glared at him. “Not as sick as you prancing around with those two underage minors.”

“They’re my _friends_ , Isa!” Lea shouted, his face red from the exertion.

“What if he’s my friend too? Why can’t I have some friends?” Isa’s temper was getting the best of him. He set his water down, before he accidentally threw it at his supposed best friend’s face. “I see the way he looks at you!” The words were out before he could take them back.

“I don’t give a shit how he looks at me!” Lea shouted, storming over towards him. “I’m sick of this bullshit, Isa! You’ve been acting so mean to me lately, and I don’t fucking know why!”

“Because…..” Isa bit his lip, refusing to have this conversation while the two of them were clearly upset at one another. But, that was how it had been the past few weeks, and it didn’t seem like it was getting any better.

“Why are you acting this way? Why are we always fighting now?” Lea said, running a hand through his hair.

“I’m tired of being replaced!” Isa shouted, the blue in his eyes becoming darker with the rage that was suddenly manifesting. “I’m tired of seeing you treat those two like how you and I used to be! I’m tired of seeing my best friend slip away from me!”

“Is that why you went out with that creep?” Lea asked, staring at him.

“Why do you even care?” Isa moved away from his bedroom door, as it looked like he wasn’t going to be going in there anytime soon. “You were out with your two best friends.”

Lea slammed his hand on the wall, startling Isa. “I care because it bothered me!”

“So what?” Isa taunted. “I just told you that I don’t like seeing you with those two all the time. You don’t even try and talk to me anymore. You just shut down, and then invite them over, when you’ve secluded yourself to your bedroom.”

“YOU KEEP PUSHING ME AWAY, ISA!” Lea shouted, both of his fists clenched at his side. “HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO ANYTHING, WHEN YOU JUST SNAP AT ME?”

He knew he was right. “You’re pushing me away by bringing them here. Into our apartment. Into where you and I live.” Isa kept his cool, the anger that had been there before suddenly gone, replaced by bitter sadness. “Look, if you’d rather room with the two of them, I get it. Just, give me a chance to find a place first.”

“Jesus Christ, Isa.” Lea shook his head, and stared at him. “What the fuck are you saying?”

“I think it’s time that I moved out.” Isa repeated.

“No.” The redhead shook his head rapidly. “No, Isa. I don’t want you to move out. I don’t want to live with them. They’re not who you think they are.”

He walked over to his bedroom door. “I’m tired, Lea. I don’t want to talk about this anymore. I’ve got an early class.”

“This won’t get resolved later.”

“Be that as it may, I’m done talking about this.” He opened his bedroom door, and closed the door.

There was a soft thud, as something hit the door. “Please don’t do this, Isa.” Lea’s muffled voice came through the door. “Just… please. Listen to what I have to say?”

“Later, Lea.” He walked over to his bed, and fell down onto the mattress, sadness taking over his body. He began to cry silently, hating himself for ever telling the redhead just how he felt about the other two.

“Isa, please.”

“Go to bed.” Isa pleaded with him.

He waited until he heard a door open, then close, before he finally allowed his body to relax. Isa got up off the bed, and changed into his pajamas. The smell of Xehanort’s cologne had clung to his shirt, and he wanted to get rid of it, as it wasn’t the smell he wanted on him.

Why he was being so stubborn about everything, he didn’t know. He knew just exactly why this new friendship was bothering him so much. It wasn’t the thought of being replaced that hurt him. It was the thought that he was no longer needed, and no longer someone that the redhead cared for. That’s what was hurting him the most.

Time ticked by. Eleven. Twelve. One. And one thirty in the morning, Isa got up from his bed, and unlocked his bedroom door. He walked past the living room, and stood at Lea’s bedroom door, the moonlight streaming in through their windows. He pressed his ear to the door, and couldn’t hear sounds of snoring. His knuckles tapped gently against the door, barely making any sound.

“Come in.”

His stomach churned, as his hand closed around the doorknob. Twisting it gently, he opened the door, and entered into the redhead’s room. He closed it behind him, and pressed his back against the door. “I hope I didn’t wake you up.”

“I can’t sleep.” Lea mumbled, laying on his back on the bed.

“Me either.” Isa stayed in his spot. “Look, Lea…”

“It’s okay.” Lea sat up, and looked at him with the same sadness he was feeling. “We both lost our cool.”

“I should have spoken to you sooner,” Isa said. “I’ve been….terse, because of your new friends. And, that’s entirely my fault.”

“I could never replace you, Isa.” The redhead said, beckoning him over to the bed.

His feet moved automatically, and sat down on the edge of the bed. “You say that, but then, I saw the happiness in your face when Roxas was here earlier tonight.” He whispered, afraid that if he spoke louder, his voice would betray him.

“He only came over because I needed someone to be with. What happened between us hurt me too much, and I just needed to talk to someone about it.” Lea’s hand touched his on the bed.

“Why couldn’t you talk to me?” Isa asked, staring at the fingers that were brushing against the back of his hand. The feel of his touch was sending a pleasant warmth through his body, something he was almost too scared to admit to himself.

The redhead chuckled, and shook his head. “How can I talk to you about you, Isa? That seems rather complicated, doesn’t it?”

“We used to be able to talk to one another.” He replied. “What happened to us?”

“Something changed,” Lea agreed. “I only just started to realize it.”

“What? What changed?”

“My feelings for you.” Lea’s eyes shone in the darkness.

“Your….feelings for me?” Isa asked, unsure if he had heard him correctly. “You mean, your feelings for your two new friends, right?”

“Damn it, Isa.” Lea said, placing his hands on his shoulders. “Why do you have to be so difficult all the time?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” He muttered, refusing to look at him. Even though the warm hands on his body was the feeling he had been longing for, when Xehanort had touched him. This was where he was most comfortable, nowhere else.

Red hair seemed to glisten in the moonlight, as Lea cupped his face with his hands. “I’ve fallen in love with you, Isa. I’ve been trying to figure out the best time to tell you, but we keep getting into these dumb fights. Roxas and Xion, they’re just friends. Buddies. Nothing more. You’re the one that I’ve fallen in love with.”

“What?” The warmth pooling his cheeks was making Isa lightheaded.

“That’s why I got upset when I saw you at dinner with that older man.” Lea admitted, as his forehead pressed against his own. “You’re not….you’re not dating him, are you?”

“No,” Isa shook his head. “No, he’s all wrong.”

“Oh?” He could feel Lea’s breath against his lips, sending a shiver through his body. “And why is he all wrong? He seems to be rather attractive, if you’re into that sort of thing.”

He closed his eyes tightly. “He doesn’t have red hair. He doesn’t know what I like. He’s not you, Lea.”

“I’m tired of fighting with you, Isa,” Lea’s lips brushed against his, making him moan softly. “Please, I don’t want to fight anymore. It hurts too much.” A warm hand took his, and placed it over Lea’s heart. “This hurts too much. Do you understand?”

“I do.” Isa nodded. “I hurt too, Lea. I don’t want to hurt anymore.” He took Lea’s hand, and held it over his own heart. “You have a way of making me feel things that no one else does.”

“Isa…”

Warmth flooded through his body as Lea’s lips touched his own in a soft kiss. All the tension that he had been carrying around with him over the last few weeks dissolved away, as their kiss deepened. This was what he had wanted, even if he had been too afraid to acknowledge it.

“I love you too, Lea,” Isa whispered, as they broke apart, both panting softly.

“Stay with me, tonight,” Lea pleaded, holding him close. “Please?”

“If we do that, then things will change,” Isa’s heart was beating fast. “Are you sure you want that, Lea?”

“More sure than anything else in my life, Isa.”

Clothes were taken off, piece by piece, as they both explored each other’s bodies in a way they had never done before. Soft moans, quiet begging, and declarations of love filled the room as their bodies became one. It was all over, almost as quick as it had begun, but their complained, as they both rested in each other’s arms, satiated.

“I don’t want you to see that man again,” Lea’s voice caressed his ear, as his fingers played with his blue strands of hair. “I almost stormed over to you, but kept my cool.”

“Really?” Isa lifted his head, and looked him in the eyes. “Don’t worry, Lea. I have no desire to go out with him again. I….I just want to spend my time with you.”

He moved his fingers through the soft red strands of hair, enjoying the smile that the redhead was giving him. “No more fighting?”

“No more fighting.” Isa agreed, continuing to run his fingers through his hair. “We should probably try and get some sleep.”

“I’ll start going to class again, Isa,” Lea mumbled, hugging him close to his body. “Will you help me, if I need help?”

“Always.” He lifted his head, and kissed him softly. “Does this mean I’m going to be spending the nights in your bedroom now?”

Emerald eyes seemed to gleam. “Only if you want to, Isa.”

“I want to, you dolt.” Isa chuckled softly. “I mean, if you’d rather we just keep this a casual thing, then I guess I could just call Xehan-”

Lea’s hand covered his mouth. “Nope. I don’t want this to be casual. Go big or go home.”

“But, this is home.” Isa teased him, as the redhead removed his hand from his lips. “So, I guess it’s just go big?”

“You complimenting me, Isa?”

He snorted, and shook his head. “Only you, Lea.”

The arrangement was left unsaid, but both knew that this had been the step they had both been tiptoeing around. Now that it was finally out in the open, they could both rest a little easier. Blue hair tangled with red, as they fell asleep together, Isa’s face buried against the crook of Lea’s neck. It was the first night of good sleep for either of them in a very long time.


End file.
